The Death and The Steven
by Preferably Bitter 52
Summary: Hollows start mysteriously attacking Beach city and not even the Crystal gems can defeat them. So when Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki save Beach city from certain destruction, could it be an answer to their prayers or another misfortune?
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or Steven Universe, they both belong to their respective owners and I thank them for their wonderful pieces of works.

 _'Steven'_ =thought

 **Steven** =hollow

**Steven**=TV broadcast or talk through radio

* * *

 _I can't say I remember how I got here, or where I am to be exact, but I know where I used to be. It's strange really, I keep on thinking in the back of my head on how much I want to go back, but now I know it's a duty...my duty to protect them from this hell they've been experiencing. So for now, I'll take this sword and I will be..._

 _Their Shinigami._

Chapter 1: Prolouge

"One..."

"...two."

"Thre-"

"Steven!"

Pearl approached the creamy white couch where Steven was lazily playing with a paddle ball. He'd been in the same, belly-up position since she left to buy some goods. Pearl put her hands on her hips and wore a tight frown, it was a major warning sign to Steven.

"Have you been playing that 'paddle ball' game all morning?!"

Steven's head slightly squeaked. "Mayyyybe." He pointed to Amethyst. "But Amethyst's been sleeping since yesterday."

"Amethyst, you're setting a bad example for-"

Amethyst raised an arm up and her hand did a shut-up-I'm-trying-to-sleep motion.

"Unnghhh! _Amethyst_!"

"Hey I have an idea!" Steven dug inside the couch cushions and pulled out the TV remote. "Pearl, can you call Connie? We'll watch Crying breakfast friends together while we wait for Garnet to come back."

"Well, it's better than nothing." Pearl admitted and she headed to the kitchen.

Steven mashed the power button, he watched as the TV flickered on. "This is definitely gonna be the best morning ever!"

**Welcome to Crying-This is an emergency warning to all residents of Beach city!**

"Huh?"

Amethyst and Pearl ran over to the TV area to see what was going on.

**Humans have been dying left and right from invisible...forces and-oh!**

**AHHHHHHHH!**

Steven, Pearl, and Amethyst watched in horror while a giant, black claw snatched the news reporter, seconds later he plummeted down, now nothing more than a lifeless corpse.

Pearl summoned her spear. "Amethyst, we have to hurry! It looks like it was in an area by the boardwalk!"

"But, what about Garnet?!"

"We'll just have to go without her, people are dying!"

Steven sprung up from the couch and ran out of the house.

"STEVEN!"

He pushed his way through the scorching heat. _'I have to get there in time! I have to protect people with my shield!'_

OoO

Peedee tugged on his older brother's shirt. "Ronaldo, we have to go!"

"But, the blogrtunity is calling me!"

"Dad's finished packing our stuff up, we have to go, NOW!"

"But..."

"Is your blog really worth dying for?!"

Before he could answer, the roof of Beach Citywalk collapsed revealing the deep blue sky of the city. Peedee clung onto his older brother. "Wh-what're we gonna do?! That invisible force is gonna kill us!"

Ronaldo stared at the sky, his voice calmed down. "...it's all my fault this is happening. I should be the one to sacrifice myself for your safety."

"Older brother!" Tears welled up in Peedee's eyes. "I don't want you to...die!"

Ronaldo levitated into the sky, in seconds he would end up just like the reporter. "JUST RUN, PEEDEE, PLEASE!"

"NO! RO-"

Ronaldo dropped down and landed on one of the tables, Peedee ran up to his brother. "Are you ok, what just happened?"

"It was..."

A large, pink shield covered them.

"...Steven."

"Everyone, go!" Sweat poured down Steven's face as he struggled to keep the giant black thing from hurting his friends.

Ronaldo he stumbled off the table. "Thank you, Steven."

"I got it from here." He looked back to them and smiled. "Leave everything to me!"

Ronaldo glanced at Steven then his brother, he took Peedee and together they escaped the restaurant.

OoO

 _'...what am I going to do?! How long can I hold this?!'_ Steven's shield began cracking from the violent pounding and scratching, with all the damage, there was no telling how long it would last.

*CRACK*

With one final punch, his shield shattered and the beast rampaged inside the greasy restaurant. Steven backed away into a corner, desperately trying to dodge the massive droplets of drool that leaked from the crevice's of its mouth. "What now?! What now?!"

"Steven!"

A whip wrapped around Steven. "Huh?!" He jerked back away from the monster and landed outside near two purple feet, he looked up. "Amethyst, Pearl!"

"Steven! You could've gotten killed!" Pearl scolded.

Amethyst nodded in agreement.

"Hurry, we have to fight them, if we do it together, then maybe-"

"No." Pearl cut-off, she gave Steven a devastating look. "A while ago, we were ambushed by those _things_. Despite every method we tried, that creature just kept on coming, it's limbs, it's body regenerated instantly. The best thing any of us can do is evacuate until we figure out a way to handle them."

"But our home, it'll be destroyed!"

"Buildings don't matter, what matter is our survival."

Steven got up and followed Amethyst and Pearl back towards beach house, as they were nearing the beach house, Pearl stopped dead in her tracks.

A colossal creature, donning what looked like a black cloaked, staggered towards them. What terrified them the most was its size. The creature was just as tall, if not taller than the Crystal gem's Temple itself, easily, it dwarfed every single other creature they faced up to this point.

Pearl gripped her spear. "Let's make a run for it!"

Right before their eyes, the creature's head split in half and it's body dispersed into thin air.

"Problem solved!" Amethyst quipped.

Seeing no sign of danger, they finally made their way back to the Beach house. Steven's hand rested on the wooden door. "I hope Garnet's back."

Steven pushed open the door and much to everyone's surprise, two people clad in black were lounging on the couch. One of them, the taller one, had unusual bright orange spiky hair, while the one next to him had glossy, jet-black black hair along with a lost piece of hair down the middle of her face.

The orange-hair one raised his hand. "Hey, you guys alright?"

"What in the-WHY ARE YOU IN OUR HOUSE?!" Pearl screamed at the top of her lungs.

Amethyst lightly chuckled from another one of Pearl's over-the-top reactions. "This is too hilarious!"

"Oh, we thought you were one of the people who evacuated. I mean, you did have your door un...ah! Rukia!"

Rukia was busy squeezing the life out of Steven. "Oh, aren't you the cutest little thing? I love you so much!"

"Well, I am pretty cute."

He stood up from the couch and approached the gems. "Sorry for being so rude, we shouldn't have just intruded into your house."

Pearl's eyes narrowed as the boy got closer.

"Let's introduce ourselves. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo pointed to Rukia. "and that's Rukia over there. We're Shinigami."

"I-chi-go?" Pearl repeated the name over and over in her head. _'Like a strawberry? That must explain his hair.'_

Rukia stopped hugging Steven and stood up. "I'm not actually a 'human', but we'll forget about that for now. You haven't really told us anything about yourselves, let's hear it."

Steven took this as a chance to jump in. "The one with the bird nose is Pearl, the purple one is Amethyst, she isn't here right now, but there's another one with a square head, that's Garnet and I'm Steven Universe. We're the Crystal gems!"

"Those black creatures, you not only see them, you destroyed them, how?" Pearl suddenly asked.

"The creatures you saw were hollows and we Shinigami specialize in dealing with them. Until we can get a proper Shinigami for this town, do you mind if we stay here to investigate? From what I can tell, hollows haven't been here previously and we would-"

"Actually..."

" _I_ would like to figure out why." Rukia explained.

Pearl glanced at Amethyst and she nodded. "...Fine, but we have to lay out some-"

Once they heard the word 'fine', Rukia went back to hugging Steven and Ichigo went back to lounging on the couch.

"Unnngh! Listen to me!" They didn't listen. "Amethyst, back me up!"

Amethyst stretched her arms and headed to the couch as well. "Sorry P, but I need to catch up on the sleep I missed this morning. We'll lay out some rules *yawn* later."

XxxxxXxxx

Garnet stepped off the warp pad, it had been a long, busy mission in the rotten depths of an active volcano and she was exhausted.

 _'Her head really is square, Steven wasn't kidding.'_ Ichigo raised his hand. "Hey, you must be the Captain of the Holo-rocks, Garnet, right? Nice to finally meet you, Steven told me-"

Ichigo quickly ducked his head as Garnet's gauntlet lodged into the wooden walls.

"HEY! What's wrong with you crazy lady?!"

Garnet clenched her other fist, and another gauntlet formed around her free hand. Amethyst, Ichigo and Steven leaped off the couch, barely dodging one of Garnet's blows.

Pearl dropped her mixing bowl and ran over to Garnet. "Wait, Garnet! You don't understand, this...person, no, _Ichigo_ saved us and all of Beach city from the Hollows! We owe our lives to him!"

"Yeah!" Amethyst yelled.

"This boy has something evil inside of him, I can feel it." Garnet answered. "That's why we _have_ to take him down!"

Garnet pushed Pearl off her and stormed over to Ichigo.

Ichigo began backing away. "Listen, I don't want to hurt!"

"Stop lying!"

"If that's how you really feel..." Ichigo sighed. "Then beat me up. Use me as a punching bag, I don't care, I'm tired of having so many enemies!"

New gauntlets formed around Garnet's hand, there was no sign of her reconsidering.

"Garnet, please stop!" Steven cried, he clung onto Garnet's leg and tried pulling her back. "You can't say he's evil when you never met him, he's our friend!"

The gauntlets disappeared. "...fine." Garnet turned around and walked back to her room.

"..."

"Man," Ichigo rubbed the back of his spiky, orange hair. "What stick got lodged up her ass?"

Pearl pulled Ichigo up. "I'm not sure. She's never acted like this before."

Amethyst shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows. Maybe she just doesn't like the color orange."

"What? Hey! Take that back!"

Rukia walked down the stairs wearing Steven's light blue, buttoned up pajama's. "Was there something I missed?"

"The hell?! You're wearing Steven's clothes and wait...it fits?!" Ichigo yelled.

"I got another great idea!" Steven ran up the stairs, a couple of minutes later he ran back down with the same pajamas on. "Now we're matching, Rukia!"

"Steven, what's wrong with you?! She's wearing your clothes and...you're okay with it?!" Ichigo yelled again.

"It's okay to be jealous," Steven held up a clump of blue pajamas. "I brought pajamas for everyone so we can all be matching buddies!"

"What?! We're not wearing little boy's pajamas!"

Amethyst and Pearl got the blue pajamas and wore them over their clothes, fitting them both quite well.

"Ok, I'm still not wearing little boy's pajamas!"

"Have you all gone insane and how is it a one-size fits all?! "

"Stop being such a wimp, Ichigo. Besides, I'd bet you'd look cute in them." Rukia teased.

"Sh-shut up!"

 _Later that night..._

While Steven shared with Rukia in his room for the night, Ichigo was stuck on the couch. He stayed awake, staring at the window-captured stars. _'I wonder how's thing are going back in Karakura town? Ever since I somehow landed here...wherever here is, I've always thought about them. I wish I...I really wish...I knew how they were all doing.'_

"Hey."

Ichigo shifted his head and met with Garnet's gaze. "It's you...what do you want?" He grumbled.

Garnet's head hung low. "I apologize. The way I acted earlier was unacceptable."

"Oh it's nothing, forgive and forget. And..."

"Hm?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. Rukia and I will protect this place, whether you want us to or not, we're not evil at all."

"Then can you tell me..."

"What?"

"Why are you wearing Steven's night clothes?"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry, its short only because it's a prologue and I want to set everything up first, the real story'll take off in Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2: Broken worlds part 1

**Recap:** Hollows attack Beach city and Steven finds out the only two people who can save them are specialized soul reapers.

 **sorry for the long update**

* * *

Chapter 2: Broken worlds

part 1

Ichigo opened the door up and walked inside. "I've dealt with all the hollows so there won't be anymore for awhile." He hollered.

Pearl made a quick glance at Ichigo, acknowledging his existence. "That's great, Ichigo." She slid a wooden ruler in between the dictionary and thesaurus.

"What're you guys up to?" He plopped down on the beige couch where Rukia was dead asleep, he didn't blame her either way, she was up all last night dealing with hollows.

"Me and Pearl-"

"Pearl and I, Steven."

" _Pearl and I_ are making a school!" Steven yelled.

"Don't most kids your age hate school?"

"Not me! Besides, I'v never been to school!"

"Oh..." _'Eh, I think I'm done asking him questions, he'll only come up with weird answers.'_

Pearl placed the finishing touches and stood back. "So, how do we start this _school_ of yours?"

"Ugh...I... I don't know! This is everything Connie told me. Why do I never ask follow-up questions?! Who will teach little Stevie now!?"

"Teach?! Is that what you wanted, oh, I have just the thing for you!"

*ahem* "TWAHOOOOOOOHHHAAAAA!"

Ichigo watched as a mirror floated out of Pearl's gem and landed in her palm. "W-what the-" Ichigo stopped himself before he broke rule number 35. "- _heck_ was that?"

"Something I can do." She turned her attention to Steven. "We found this gem-powered mirror at the Galaxy warp, in short, it can capture and display any events its witnessed in all of gem history."

"Awesomeee!"

"It'll give you everything you ever needed to know about us gems and our culture."

"Interesting, how does it work, Pearl?" Rukia asked, tapping lightly on the glass.

Ichigo looked on the couch and noticed Rukia was already up. "What the-Rukia how did you even get there so fast without making any noise?!"

"It's just something I can do, now Pearl, demostrate how well this mirror works."

"Alright," Pearl held the mirror up. "Show us, the Galaxy Warp!"

"…"

"…"

Ichigo's face darkened. "Give up. It's broke."

"...perhaps you're right. What a shame too, and after all these years, it's finally broken."

Steven gave his reflection a bright smile."Doesn't seem broken to me."

"I guess that's the end of our school."

"Wait...would you say school's out for the _summer_?"

"Yes, Steven, they're many ways to say the same thing."

"...! School's out! School's out!" Steven ran out of his house clenching the mirror in hand.

"Ichigo," Pearl suddenly said as he was settling back down on the couch. "From now on, whenever Steven leaves this house, I want you to guard him with your life."

"Since Rukia's asleep, I'm trusting _you_ with Steven's life, if you let him die...I don't think..." Her pale, blue eyes rested on Ichigo's. "I can ever forgive you."

"I get it." Ichigo stood up and began walking towards the screen door. "I won't let the kid die, alright?"

OoO

 _'Damn it, where'd he run off to?'_ It was yet another fair day in Beach city and Ichigo was walking across the boardwalk, in his usual attire, looking for Steven.

*MAY-or DEW-ey!* *MAY-or DEW-ey!*

"Huh? What is-"

"Hey! Get out of the way, Carrot-top!"

Ichigo jumped off the boardwalk just in time before a random campaign van could crush his spine. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" He yelled, chasing after the van. _'Is this guy drunk or something?!'_

Steven was just ahead of them clenching the mirror like a prized possession, he didn't really notice the van right behind him, powering towards the beach front.

"Ha-ha! We're gonna have a blast with my new friends this summer!"

"STEVEN!" Ichigo hollered, still several blocks away.

Steven's eyes quickly widened when he turned around. "...!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 _*screech*_

Ichigo finally caught up to a distraught Steven, then walked over to the van. "What the hell was that?!"

"Do I look like I'm in the shape to answer some kind of weird questions, you and your friend can go play somewhere else, I'm late for a speech." Dewey started the van and drove off.

 _'Don't tell me I'll have to save him too from hollows...'_ "Steven, from now on, I'm going to walk with you, ok?"

"Yessir! It's a threesome party now!"

"A-never say that again!"

**hahaha!**

"Oh! You work, you work, that's so cool!" Steven exclaimed, completely ignoring Ichigo.

"What the-make it say something else!"

"Ok, ok. Sooooo, what's it like being a mirror?"

**you work!**

Ichigo stared at the mirror, he definitely heard it talk that time. "The mirror can...repeat stuff?"

**haha-yeah!**

"If that's the case, then maybe we should tell Pear-...Steven?!" Ichigo frantically looked around. _'Why can't he just stay in one place for at least five seconds?'_

Although the summer was just an attempt to lighten the whole hollow situation, to Steven, a fest was still a fest and nothing stopped him from running towards white sanded shores crowded with fellow Beach city citizens.

Mayor Dewey climbed on top of his van, a white megaphone clamped in his sweaty hands. "Before I begin my speech, I would like to say how grateful I am for this 'invisible monster' problem to be over. Whatever happened, whoever stopped them, I would like to thank that person from the bottom of my heart, because of them, we can finally enjoy our beginning of summer speech without fear."

"Yeahhhhh!"

Dewey discretely pulled out some cue cards. " _Ahem! Hello, Beach City, my friends! It's great to be here to celebrate the coming season. A warm summer breeze wafts through the air!_ "

"...PHHBBBTTTTT!"

The crowd began snickering.

"We all look forward to the sounds of the summer season..."

**PHHBBBTTTTT!**

"... _the smells of the busy boardwalk_..."

**PHHBBBTTTTT!**

"... _The hot, wet ocean wind_..."

**PHHBBBTTTTT!**

"... _The time to take that pressure that's built up all year and just let it out_!"

**PHHBBBTTTTT!**

Now the crowd was full blown laughing out loud. Even Ichigo could stand a smirk.

"Haha, you're a riot!" Steven cheered.

XxxxxXxxx

~night

"This mirror is pretty cool, hey, can you say my name?"

**-yeah...Carrot top!**

"...!" Ichigo's face twisted into a scowl. "I think I liked it better when you didn't talk."

Steven swung the mirror around. "Aw, don't say that! We're all friends, right little buddy?"

**hahaha! It's a threesome party-!**

"What?! Isn't there an off button or something on you?!"

**hahaha!**

"Hey, stop laughing!"

Ichigo and Steven stepped off the boardwalk and onto the temple's beachfront.

"Where almost home, I can't wait for the Crystal gems to see you!" Steven exclaimed.

**NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

"Don't worry, the CG's are awesome," Steven's hand was on the handle. "They're a great audience!"

The Crystal gems were all lounging around the living room while Rukia was busy flipping through a book.

"I don't want to sound rude," Pearl suddenly brought up as she fixtured a pencil on her _creation_ at exactly 9.25 degrees. "But how long do you expect to stay with us?"

"Until the hollows are gone, forever. I hope you realize if we leave, all of you will die."

"Yes, and we're very, _very_ grateful for that, but, you two had different lives before you came here...didn't you? Don't you ever think about what it was like-"

"Everyday."

"...I think about him...everyday...but there isn't any point in dwelling back on my life before, my job as a Shinigami is to protect those against Hollows." She weakly smiled. "And I won't leave until I've done my job."

"You know, in a way," Her eyes dwelled on Rose's portrait. "You're like Garnet and I."

"..." Amethyst picked up whatever trash was beside her and threw it at Pearl's creation, before it could hit, Pear's spear impaled the wadded piece of paper, breaking whatever sentimental feeling was in the air.

"Amethyst!" Pearl screeched.

"Hehehe!"

The door suddenly opened and everyone's heads jerked at the door. It was only Steven and Ichigo.

"Hey guys, guess wha-"

"Steven, watch this!"

Amethsyt throw a stuffed bear at Pearl's pile, and just like before, her spear impaled through the bear before it could even touch the pile of _Autobiography of a yogi_ books.

"Unnngh! Do you not understand the concept of symmetry, Amethyst?!" She flung the bear next to the wadded paper.

"Hahaha, this is priceless!"

 _'M.C. Bear-bear...no, no time for that!'_ "Guys, I fixed the mirror!"

"It's true, it even kind of said my name." Ichigo added.

Rukia gave Ichigo one of _those_ looks. "You're drunk, Ichigo." She bluntly stated, flipping to another page.

"What the-am not! And what's your lazy ass still doing on that couch, get up, it's your shift!"

"I was just kidding, Ichigo, lighten up. But I suppose you're right." Rukia dropped her book and disappeared out of the beach house.

"Now, what were you saying about that mirror?" Pearl asked.

"Oh yeah...it really talks to me like a...person!"

All of the Gem's faces grew in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"See," Steven tapped on the mirror. "Go ahead..."

**...**

"Oh, maybe you're just shy," He turned away from the gems. "Come on, I know you wanna say something! I mean...we're still beach-summer-fun buddies, right?"

**...**

"Aren't we?"

**PHHBBBTTTTT!**

"Haha, couldn't help yourself there, huh?"

**Just-for-you-Ssssssteven! Hahaha!**

"It really is..." Pearl's face dropped. "...talking to him. How is that possible?! I-It should be following orders!"

"What's so bad about that?" Ichigo asked. "So the mirror has a will, what's the big deal? To me, it's almost like a...Zanpakutō."

Amethyst snorted from his comment. "Wow, maybe you are drunk, Ichigo."

"Tch, who told you to open your loud mouth up!"

"That's it. I've had enough of this," Garnet got up and walked towards Steven. "Hand me that mirror, you'll be safer where we can watch it."

"Yeah, let's bubble it!"

**NOOOOOOOOOOO**

**NOOOOOO**

**NOOOO**

She got even closer. "Don't make me have to take it from you."

**NOOO**

Steven held the mirror even tighter the closer she got. "Stop, it doesn't wanna go with you, don't you hear it screaming?!"

**NOO** **NOO** **NO**

"It's just a mirror, a tool, it doesn't _want_ anything." Garnet reached for the mirror.

**no**

"...It wants to be with me!" Before she could touch it, Steven slapped her hand away. For a split second, Steven stared at his hand, scared almost at what he did. _'I just...never mind!'_ He pushed Ichigo out of his way and ran off.

"Damn it...Steven!"

"That little boy," Garnet flipped on a pair of new shades. "Is in _big_ trouble."

OoO

While he was running, Steven stumbled on a rock and landed on his butt. "Ow! This is so bad!"

"Steven!"

Steven stared into the mirror. "W-what can I do for you, little buddy!"

The mirror showed Steven an image.

"...! I get it!" He grabbed the gem in the back of the mirror and yanked it out. "Ah!"

In his hand, the mirror shattered into oblivion and the gem itself floated towards the seaside. Then something great happened, he'd never seen anything like it before, a living, breathing humanoid gem popped out of nowhere, and it was all because of him.

So was it any surprise the pain he felt when she left, just like that.

"Ah, is that...you?!"

Before any words could escape the gem's mouth, a giant, black arm emerged from the ocean and grabbed her.

"Wha-little friend!"

Another black arm emerged from the ocean and sprawled its bony fingers against the contrasting white sand. With both arms surfaced, the entire creature pulled itself up from the ocean.

It wasn't just a thing of horror, it was a hollow.

"LITTLE FRIEND!"

"STEVEN!" The gem hollered, scared out of her mind.

The hollow swung her over its head and with one hand, it tore open its head to make a mouth.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Steven's mind was blank, there wasn't anything he could do except stare.

It began lowering her further and further into its 'mouth'. "P-PLEASE HELP ME!"

"I...can't..."

"...I'm sorry...I can't...I can't..."

"DANCE! Sode no Shirayuki! _Some no mai, Tsukishiro_!"

The hollow's body encased in a block of ice. The gem managed to break free and land like a rock into the ocean.

"Little fr-"

"That isn't my name. My name, is Lapis," Lapis walked out of the ocean, drenched in water and dismay. "Lapis Lazuli."

"Lapis, is it? I hope you're ok." Rukia said, landing on the hollow.

"I'm better than ok, I'm free." She responded.

"..."

" _Steven_!" Garnet hollered, Ichigo and the Crystal gems arrived just in time with their weapons already in hand.

"Wait!" Steven ran in front of them. "Please don't-"

" _You_." Lapis said spitefully, raising a large water hand from the ocean. "You three knew I was in there, and you didn't do anything. Did you even wonder who I used to be?!"

As the water hand slammed down and trapped Garnet underneath, Amethyst, Pearl, and Ichigo all skid in opposite directions.

"Run away, Steven!" Pearl pleaded.

"...I can't!"

"I'm Lapis Lazuli, and you can't keep me trapped her anymore!" She turned to Steven. "They're not going to let us leave, we have to-"

"Lapis, wait!" Ichigo yelled. "We're your friends, we only want to help you!"

OoO

 _'I shouldn't step, I trust you have everything under control, Ichigo.'_

OoO

"Ichigo...I don't want anything to do with you...monster."

"What?! I didn't do anything to you, I just want to-"

"No you don't, I see that weapon of yours! I thought you were different, Ichigo. But you're just as bad as the rest of them."

"...if thats how it is, I'll just have to beat the sense back into you," Ichigo raised his sword. "I'll show you how bad I can truly be!"

"Steven, hurry." Lapis diverged the ocean to make a path. "Come with me!

"Where?"

"Home."

Ichigo's arm fell to his side. _'She just wants to go...home?'_

"B-but I-uh..."

"Fine."

Garnet finally broke free from the water hand's grasp.

"Don't trust them, Steven. Goodbye."

"Lapis...!" Ichigo started reaching for Lapis' shoulder, then stopped himself. ' _She just wants to go home...'_

Lapis went into the ocean and left, just like that.

"Steven, you're grounded." Garnet flatly stated.

 _'I wonder...when will I ever get to go back home?'_

* * *

A/N: **Short chapter again, but, I'm coming out with the next one shortly (well, if all goes right)**


	3. Chapter 3

**By no means does this story bore me, I would love to continue it but in a different way. So I'm redoing the chapters. Yep, that's basically all I wanted to say.**

 **~YF 52**


End file.
